Cendriane
by Machiavelli756
Summary: A weary traveler seeks a place to call home, and finds it in an ancient and abandoned city in the Feywild. 4th edition D
1. Chapter 1

**To Cendriane**

It had been many long years since the traveler had stood in the Feywild. He had left all that time ago to escape the watchful eyes of his parents and practice his secret arts and religious beliefs, for he was a wizard and a devotee of the Raven Queen, god of death. His parents had been prominent figures in their community and he had been an only child, and so his parents had left him almost no time to himself. But now he had returned home; for he was eladrin and a native to the Feywild.

For a long time he wandered the Feywild, content just to be there. But gradually the seasons turned and the year's end approached. He began to think of where he might dwell and call home. His thoughts turned to all of the locales of the Feywild, and eventually settled on the abandoned city of Cendriane, site of a vicious battle between eladrin and drow in ages past. Ever since that battle, Cendriane had lain silent, empty except for people who came to scavenge her treasures, for they were many and beyond price.

His decision made, he set out to claim Cendriane for his home. He was far from the city when he started, but made good progress, disdaining contact with other people and vanishing when necessary to avoid them. In all truth, he went out of his way to meet no one, avoiding cities and villages even if his detours took him miles and days out of his way. But he persevered, and eventually arrived at Cendriane.

As he gazed up at Cendriane's crystal spires, he was struck with how awe inspiring the city was and was distressed by the destruction wrought upon her. He vowed that he would rebuild her as a beacon of hope in a darkening world. Any and all would be welcome in the city of Cendriane, as long as they kept the peace and left all racial quarrels behind them. With determination in his eyes, he set out to find the heart of the city and a ritual that would bind her to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ritual of Cendriane's Heart**

The city was large. The eladrin who had built the city had done so on a scale that was unsurpassed by any who had followed them. The traveler walked silently along the Avenue of the Gods and mourned upon seeing all of the empty pedastals where once there had stood statues to all of the gods, good and evil. He mourned to see the wild and uncontrolled growth of the Central Glade, once a place of peace and beauty, now inhabited by vicious dryads. He looked up at the graceful spires and mourned to see the webs of giant spiders and the half towers where a spire had partially collapsed. All of these things only made him more determined to restore Cendriane to her former glory.

For days the traveler wandered the city, searching every building and palace without finding what he was looking for; for Cendriane was the only city that could be entirely tied to one person through a ritual. It was this ritual that the traveler searched for, but in vain. He had almost given up all hope of finding the ritual, when, suddenly, he was set upon by a group of vampire assassins. Little did they know that the traveler was an archfey, one of the most powerful of the eladrin race. As the vampires closed in on the traveler, his entire body started to shimmer with an eerie glow. The vampires paused, and turned to flee as the glow transformed into lightning that coursed over the traveler's entire body. The lightning flew to where he pointed and he methodically slew each and every one of the vampiric assassins.

This encounter led the traveler to delve into the catacombs of the city. There he found a seething nest of undead led by the vampire lord Kannoth. He sent his lightning before him, destroying any undead in his path. He slew Kannoth and found, hidden amongst all of his pillaged treasures, the scroll upon which the ritual had been transcribed at the founding of Cendriane. This was what Kannoth had sent the assassins to protect and had lead to his downfall.

The weary traveler slowly made his way out of the catacombs, and by the light of the setting sun, read what he would have to do. The ritual, he read, was to be performed in the room at the top of the tallest tower of the city, aptly called the Room of the Heart. There he was to chant the words of the ritual for a year and a day, starting at sundown on the day of a new moon. At noon of each day, he was to pound three times the floor of the room with the Staff of the Heart.

Upon reading this, his spirits fell. Where was the Staff of the Heart to be found? But his determination did not waver for an instance, and he began his search anew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Search for the Staff**

His reading of the ritual had left the traveler weary of spirit, for he did not know where the Staff of the Heart could be found. For all he knew, a scavenging party might have taken it away in years past. After the night had passed, he set out once more through the city to find the staff that would allow him to bind Cendriane to him.

He searched high and low throughout the city, scarcely pausing to rest. His search went on and on, but to no avail. He became convinced that the Staff of the Heart had been removed from the city by some unknown scavenger. But who had taken it, and where had he gone?

For the next month, he devoted his mind's energy to searching the Feywild for the missing staff. His mind swept the Feywild, peering into every city and village to find the unknown scavenger and who had sent him. His mind searched Senaliesse, home of the Summer Queen; Shinaelestra, a city being reclaimed by forest; Nachtur, largest kingdom of goblins in the Feywild; the Murkendraw, home to the powerful hag, Baba Yaga; and even Mag Tureah, the most powerful fomorian kingdom in the Feydark. Eventually, his mind found what he was looking for. His mind came in contact with an eladrin in the city of Astrazalian, the City of Starlight. The eladrin's name was Erevan, and he had lead an expedition that had been sponsored by the ruler of Astrazalian, Lady Shandria. During his expedition, he had retrieved an odd staff from the city and returned it to Astrazalian.

His destination found, the traveler immediately set out to reclaim the staff. Keeping in mind that he must not be seen while retrieving the staff, he went slowly, developing a plan to steal the staff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entering the City of Starlight**

The traveler made slow progress as he traversed the Feywild. He suspected that the staff would be well protected, as it was a powerful artifact from the once greatest city of the eladrin. As he traveled, he went over what he knew of Astrazalian. The traveler remembered that the city of Astrazalian was unique for its location. In spring and summer, the city exists in the natural world, but with the coming of autumn it fades back to the Feywild. Also, he remembered that the city was constantly under siege when it existed in the Feywild. The evil fomorian kingdoms were within striking distance of the city, and they took advantage of that. As it was almost winter, he knew he would also have to avoid the fomorian siege parties.

Eventually he arrived at Astrazalian and found it in the state of siege which he had predicted it would be. No less than three fomorian raiding parties had laid siege to the city, and declared that this time, it would fall. Fortunately for the eladrin in the city, the fomorians spent as much time fighting each other as they did sending attacks against Astrazalian's walls.

The traveler found that it was easy to pass the fomorians by without giving away his presence. The fomorians, accustomed to the fact that nobody approached Astrazalian during fall or winter, had neglected to set a watch outwards. At the gates of the city, he abandoned his custom of avoiding contact with other people and declared himself to the guards there. He told them that he was an eladrin wizard and that he was anxious to enter the city. The guards let him enter and then brought him before the ruler of Astrazalian, the Lady Shandria.

"Welcome to our city," said Lady Shandria. "But what reason could any eladrin have in coming here when we are under siege?"

The traveler replied, "In all of my wanderings, I have long desired to set foot in Astrazalian. I have heard of her wonders, and have come to see them for myself. However, I would be pleased if I could help you in your defense of the city." He said this hoping that he might learn the location of the Staff of the Heart.

"If you can give us any aid, it would be much welcomed. By the way, what is your name?" asked Lady Shandria curiously.

The traveler was silent for a while. Eventually he said, "It has been a long time since I went by any name that I have forgotten what my name was."

Lady Shandria looked surprised and replied, "In that case, I guess it's not necessary. Please feel free to wander the city and explore her wonders for yourself."

The traveler bowed and made his exit. He chuckled to himself as he mentally went over the conversation he had just had with Lady Shandria, for she had given him the freedom of Astrazalian which was what he had hoped for. Now, all he had to do was find the Staff of the Heart and smuggle it out of the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Astrazalian**

The traveler wandered through the city, absorbing all the sights that it had to offer. Nobody paid any attention to the eladrin in robes, but he paid attention to everything and everyone. He listened to the latest news, visited the market places and taverns, and looked in at the temples. Even though the city was under siege, the eladrin did not let that interfere with their daily lives; they continued as if nothing was the matter.

Most of his time was spent talking to the guards, learning their routines and which places were the most heavily guarded. In time, he found the information that he was looking for. About a year ago, an expedition had been led by an eladrin named Erevan to the city of Cendriane, and ever since then, the High Wizard's quarters had been heavily guarded. He smiled to himself, and slipped off to pay a visit to the High Wizard of Astrazalian, Soveljinn.

Soveljinn was an ancient eladrin wizard, well into his third century of life. He had seen many fomorian sieges, and as such had learned to ignore them when not required to attend to the magical defenses of Astrazalian. Life held no surprises for him, and he was alert as ever. Stealing the staff from him would require a good deal of cunning.

When he arrived at Soveljinn's quarters, the traveler found that he had gone to make his daily inspection of Astrazalian's defenses. Knowing that he might not have a better chance, he decided to steal the staff that very instant. Putting the guards under a deep sleep (coupled with a blind spell) was the matter of seconds, and the locks on the old wizard's doors were no match for an archfey wizard.

The traveler quickly entered Soveljinn's quarters, drawing a shroud of invisibility about himself as he entered. He sent his mind abroad, searching for the hiding place of the Staff of the Heart. Finding the staff was ridiculously easy, and disabling the spells placed around it was even easier. The traveler paused a moment to examine the staff. It appeared to be made from the heartwood of an ancient oak, and had a reddish tinge to the wood. As he examined the staff, he realized that the reddish tinge was actually a glow from the inside of the staff. He smiled, for this was indeed the Staff of the Heart. The staff now in his possession, the traveler exited Soveljinn's quarters and made his way to the city walls, still shrouded in invisibility.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lightning from Afar**

In the city of Astrazalian, the guards of the High Wizard's Quarters woke slowly from their deep sleep. Erevan looked around in alarm; nothing like that had ever happened to him before. His alarm grew when he noticed the door to Soveljinn's quarters standing open.

"Sound the alarm," he cried, "the High Wizard's quarters have been broken into!"

In a few moments, the streets were crowded with people, all of them wondering and speculating about what had happened. The streets seemed to be filled with the entire population of Astrazalian. Soveljinn and Lady Shandria appeared and quickly vanished into the tower.

Soveljinn left Lady Shandria in his foyer, searched his quarters, and returned to her with a grim look on his face. "The artifact we retrieved from Cendriane has disappeared. I had it hidden and heavily warded; only an extremely powerful wizard could have broken my wards."

Lady Shandria sighed and said, "I can venture one guess as to who this mysterious wizard was: the one I welcomed recently to our city, but who would not give his name. He claimed to be a wandering wizard who came to our city to view her wonders. None of the wizards who dwell in the city would be crazy enough to break into your quarters."

Soveljinn looked grim and asked, "Is there any way we can find him? I could sense that the artifact held immense power and I had barely started examining it."

"I'm afraid not," replied Shandria. "He gave no indication of where he intended to go after he left the city, if he has indeed left the city. Perhaps if we..."

A guard rushed into the room and quickly panted out, "My Lady! Something is happening in one of the fomorian siege camps!"

Lady Shandria threw a worried look to Soveljinn and hurriedly left the room. The streets were empty; almost everyone had headed to the walls to see what was going on. Soveljinn and Shandria climbed to the top of the walls, and were shocked at the spectacle.

To the south, the fomorian camp was in an uproar. Flashes of lighting lit the sky, and half the camp seemed to be burning from fires set by lightning. As they watched, another flash lit the sky and a large portion of the camp disappeared. Lady Shandria turned to Soveljinn and commented, "I think we may have found our mysterious wizard. Except he seems to be more powerful than he let on."

Soveljinn replied, "So it seems. I do not think we are going to be able to retrieve that staff."

After a short while, the lightning died down and the fomorians appeared to have fled. The city of Astrazalian breathed a sigh of relief; less fomorians made the winter safer and easier to endure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Room of the Heart**

The traveler had returned to Cendriane. His sojourn in Astrazalian had shown him the wonders of a prosperous and beautiful eladrin city. He was determined that, once Cendriane had been rebuilt, she would be even more magnificent than the City of Starlight.

On his return to Cendriane, the traveler hurried to the room he believed to be the Room of the Heart. The room was situated at the top of the highest tower in the city. This room was the only one which he had been unable to enter, even with all his formidable magic, when he had first searched the city. As he approached the door, the staff in his hand began to glow even more brightly than before. Slowly, the large double doors in front of him creaked open.

The traveler stepped into the room. Even though no one had entered in centuries, the room looked like it had just been made. He stepped to the window and looked up at the moon. The traveler realized that he was in luck, for tomorrow was the new moon. He walked away from the window and rested.

The next day, at sundown, the traveler started the ritual. As he started to chant the words of the ritual, the door locked. He was oblivious to this, caught up as he was in the ritual's magic. At midnight of that day, and of each succeeding day, the top of the tower flashed three times with a light as bright as the sun, turning night into day. At noon of each following day, he pounded the floor three times with the Staff of the Heart, the sound of which reverberated throughout the city of Cendriane and the surrounding countryside.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the City**

The drow scavenging party stealthily entered Cendriane. The leader of the party,Xyruvial, cautiously looked about, and then sent scouts forward into the city. It was almost midnight, and nothing was stirring. Their task was to bring back to Erelhei-Cinlui any and all magic items they could find. As they prowled down the Avenue of the Gods, the city became as bright as day. The drow screamed, and instinctively summoned globes of utter darkness to protect their eyes. The light pulsed three times, and then the night came back.

Xyruvial made a quick decision. Something was happening in the city, and the level of danger was unknown. "Everyone, out of the city!" she barked. Her people immediately obeyed. "We are returning to Erelhei-Cinlui. The Council of Matrons must be informed of this. If what I suspect is true, Cendriane is about to live again," she said.

* * *

The eladrin rangers entered Cendriane. The leader of the party, Erevan, was not pleased to be back in Cendriane, for the last item he had brought back, a staff, had been stolen from Astrazalian. They had been sent from Astrazalian to reduce the population of monsters in the city, to make it safer for any scavenging parties that Lady Shandria wanted to send. Their main targets were fey panthers and displacer beasts; some of the more deadly beasts roaming the streets. At noon, while chasing a displacer best down the Avenue of the Gods, a sound echoed through the city. The eladrin froze and waited. They heard the sound three times before it died away.

"The sound came from the tower!" Erevan shouted. "Follow me." The rangers ran up the tower, only to find that the door was locked and would not open to lockpicks, magic, or force. Pressing his ear to the door, Erevan could here chanting, but could not make out he words. Turning to his rangers he said, "We must return to Astrazalian and inform Lady Shandria and High Wizard Soveljinn. They might know what is going on here in Cendriane."


	9. Chapter 9

**Reports**

Xyruvial rushed into the council chambers of the matrons, ignoring the protests of the guards at the doors. Matron Thandysha glared at her and demanded, "What is the meaning of this intrusion? How dare you enter these chambers without a summons!"

Xyruvial bowed low and murmured, "I fear that what I have to say could not wait until I was summoned; if the matrons would please here me out and then decide what my news merits is all I ask."

Xyruvial proceeded to detail to the matrons just what had occurred at Cendriane: how at midnight the city had become as dazzling as the day, and the scavenging party's subsequent retreat. After she finished, the room was silent for a few minutes.

Matron Ana'Shrinarrean stood up. "This news is disturbing. It appears that Xyruvial witnessed something no one ever expected to see." The Council looked at her expectantly. She sighed and continued, "If what has been described is what I think it is, Cendriane is being reborn; an eladrin is performing the ritual to become the heart of the city! This will effectively put an end to scavenging in the city. There is, however, the possibility that the ritual will kill whoever the eladrin is, and the city will die again." Ana'Shrinarrean sat down, and immediately a hubbub arose from the council.

* * *

"Lady Shandria! High Wizard!" cried Erevan, as he rushed into the throne room. Lady Shandria and Soveljinn were the only ones in the room, as the court had disbanded for the day. The two glanced up and Erevan continued, "We went to Cendriane as you ordered, but the strangest thing happened there."

"Go on," said Lady Shandria with a wave of her hand.

Erevan told his tale: how a booming noise had echoed through the city, of the locked door that could not be opened by any means, of the chanting behind the door, and of the return to Astrazalian. After he had completed his report, Erevan stepped back to allow Lady Shandria and Soveljinn some privacy.

Soveljinn spoke quickly, "Well! This is news indeed. For it appears that Erevan has found the stolen staff and the mysterious wizard!" Shandria looked at him quizzically. Soveljinn sighed and said, "The staff which Erevan retrieved form Cendriane was, I believe, the one necessary for the ritual to bind Cendriane to an eladrin. Now we know why that wizard stole the staff, he is performing that ritual."

Lady Shandria nodded and said, "Then it would probably be for the best if we did not send any more ranging parties into Cendriane and also set a guard around the city. This will ensure that we know when the ritual is over, and the wizard's power strengthened." She beckoned Erevan over. "Gather a group and go back to Cendriane. I want you to set a watch around the city and report back if anything happens."

"At once Lady Shandria," murmured Erevan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ritual's End**

The year slowly passed. The matrons of Erelhei-Cinlui discussed what should be done if the ritual succeeded; constantly scrying the city to see if anything had happened. The eladrin rangers under Erevan's command waited and watched Cendriane, not knowing what exactly was happening. Every day without fail, the light flashed at midnight and the sound echoed throughout the country at noon.

* * *

At long last, the final day of the ritual dawned. The year of waiting was over. The matrons held their breath, sending up desperate prayers to Lolth, begging her to cause the ritual to fail. The eladrin rangers waited with baited breath to see what would occur in the city on that day. It seemed as if the entire city was holding its breath in anticipation.

Then, as the sun set on that day and day gave way to night, an eerie spectacle appeared to the rangers. Every stone in the city, whether intact or in rubble, started to glow. The light was pure and soft, coming from no discernible source. Erevan said, "Our watch is over. We must return to Astrazalian to report what we have seen." His rangers silently gathered their belongings and started back to their home.

When they returned to Astrazalian, Erevan went directly to report to Lady Shandria. He found her in her throne room discussing affairs of state with her council. "The ranger Erevan, my Lady," announced the guard at the door.

Lady Shandria looked up and sighed, "I take it that something has occurred."

"Yes, my Lady," replied Erevan. He went on to detail all that he had seen at Cendriane.

"Thank you Erevan," said Lady Shandria. She turned to her council and said, "I have an announcement to make. Henceforth, there are to be no scavenging parties to be sent to Cendriane. The report that the ranger Erevan delivered has extreme import. The city of Cendriane has been woken and an eladrin of unknown power has become the city's heart."

* * *

As day turned to night in the Feywild, the council chambers of the matrons of Erelhei-Cinlui fell silent. So far, nothing had occurred in Cendriane. Suddenly, the hope that was felt in each of the matrons died. As they sat gazing at the scrying mirror, they saw the end of the ritual. The city of Cendriane started to glow with a pure, soft light that came from every stone in the city. Matron Ana'Shrinarrean sighed and slumped down in her seat. "The ritual is finished. An eladrin now rules Cendriane as its heart. There is nothing that we can do."

Matron Ilmirinza lurched to her feet, "Have you lost faith in Lolth's power? How can you say that there is nothing we can do? I will tell you what we should do. We should send assassins and warriors to slay this upstart and then the city will die again." She sat down and glared at the rest of the council.

Matron Ana'Shrinarrean stood up. "You say that we should kill this eladrin?" she asked incredulously. "Have you taken leave of your senses Matron Ilmirinza? This eladrin wields more power now than any one of us, and I suspect that he wields more power than all of us put together." She sat down and sighed, "No. There is nothing we can do. Our course should be one of watchfulness."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Court of Stars**

"Welcome, honored guests," said Tiandra, the Summer Queen. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in Senaliesse. This Court of Stars is now opened. Let the festivities commence!"

As the sound of her words died away, a loud hubbub arose from the crowded hall. The hall was packed with archfey and ambassadors of other races, all of whom had come to participate in the Court of Stars. As Tiandra looked out over the hall, she saw leaders of the other factions; Lord Oran, leader of the Green Fey; the Prince of Frost, leader of the Winter Fey; and Elias Alastai, one of the leaders of the Sea Lords (his sister Siobhan Alastai was not in attendance). She also saw various members of the Gloaming Fey. The Maiden of the Moon was talking to Lord Oran about new settlements of lycanthropes and the Prince of Hearts was trying to cause the Prince of Frost to fall in love (and was failing).

As Tiandra looked out over the gathered archfey, she saw a person who struck her as out of place. In a corner of the hall stood a person in flowing robes of midnight blue with a cowl completely shrouding the face. The robes concealed every detail of the person's body, so much so that she could not tell if the person was male or female. Also, she noticed that nobody else appeared to see him. No one was talking to him and their eyes seemed to flow past him. 'Must be invisible,' she mused and wondered why he would not want to be seen.

"My fairest Tiandra," said a voice in her ear.

Tiandra turned in surprise and smiled, "My dear Oran. I did not hear you approach, so wrapped up was I in my thoughts."

Oran laughed and said, "I could tell, otherwise I would not be able to have come so close without you noticing. What was it that so occupied your thoughts? It wouldn't be _me_ perhaps?" he said with a roguish grin as he winked at her.

"You wish that you were the only thing I think of. But no, someone else had me intrigued. Tell me, have you seen a person dressed in flowing robes of midnight blue and has his face shrouded in a cowl?"

"No, Tiandra I have not," said Oran. "But where have you seen this mysterious person? I have circulated the entire room greeting people, and have not seen anyone that fits that description."

"He is over there in that corn..." She broke off in surprise. "He was there only a second ago. Now where did he disappear to?" She scanned the room but failed to find any trace of the person in question. "That's odd. I don't see him anymore."

"In that case," said Oran, "I believe it is time for you to greet your guests. You haven't spoken more than a few words to them, and that was only at the beginning."

Tiandra smiled and let herself be drawn into the crowd of people. She was unaware of the shrouded figure watching her from across the room.

* * *

The day passed slowly. As the sun reached the horizon, a guard entered and went immediately to Tiandra. "My Lady, I know you said that every guest has arrived, but a man has just shown up. He insists that he be admitted."

Tiandra pursed her lips and inquired, "What does this man look like?"

"He is wearing robes of midnight blue, shot through with thin streaks of silver. The robes have a cowl that is on his shoulders. His hair is silver and his eyes are white. He is carrying nothing but a red staff."

'This sounds like the person I saw in the corner. But why would he seek admittance if he had already entered the hall,' Tiandra thought to herself. "Interesting. Did he give a name?"

"He did my Lady. He called himself the Lord of Lightning. He claimed that he had another title, but he would not say what it is," said the guard.

"He did, did he? Well, well, well, a bit pretentious maybe? Even the Prince of Frost only claims one title," said Tiandra with amusement.

As she finished speaking, the hall's great doors opened. As the guests turned in surprise, a lone eladrin entered the hall and swept his gaze over the assembly. "I am sorry to be so... late. I am called the Lord of Lightning. Some among you might be more familiar with another name. I am... (here his eyes blazed with electricity) the Heart of Cendriane!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Objections**

"I am...the Heart of Cendriane!"

A stunned silence followed this pronouncement. Then, from the back of the hall a voice was heard to say, "Ha! Who does he think he is? Nobody has claimed that title for millennia and this upstart thinks that he can just waltz in and declare himself to be Cendriane's heart? He is a fool."

As one, the entire hall turned to look at the speaker. Kristhana Iceheart, also known as the Ice Queen, glared defiantly back at the silent assembly. A member of the Winter Fey, she was not afraid of speaking her mind and did not care if she made any enemies. "Oh, stop acting as if you hadn't thought the same thing. Everyone here knows that the ritual to become the heart of Cendriane was lost and possibly destroyed in the devastation that ruined the city."

The Lord of Lightning smiled and replied, "No, it was not destroyed; it was stolen by the vampire lord Kannoth and hidden away in the catacombs of the city. This staff that I am carrying is the Staff of the Heart that is required for the ritual."

"And are we to take your word that that is indeed the Staff of the Heart?" challenged Kristhana. "Anyone can claim that a staff is the one needed for the ritual, but how can it be proved?"

Before the Lord of Lightning could answer her, a man's voice piped up from the center of the crowd, "Excuse me, but I believe that I can answer that." The crowd parted to let the man come forward. It was Soveljinn, High Wizard of Astrazalian. "I suppose that this is as good a time as any to speak my part. I came to this Court to discuss the odd occurrences that have been happening at Cendriane. Last year, Lady Shandria, ruler of Astrazalian, sponsored an expedition to Cendriane. The expedition returned with an odd staff that I immediately started to examine. Shortly after, the staff was stolen from Astrazalian. All I could tell about the culprit was that he was a very powerful wizard, even stronger than I. Lady Shandria believed it to be a wizard that had recently entered the city, but who had not given any name.

"A month or so later, Lady Shandria sent another expedition to Cendriane, this time to clear out displacer beasts to make the city safer for scavenging parties. While they were in the city, they heard an odd sound that echoed three times throughout the country. They pinpointed the location from which it had come, but were unable to enter the room by any means. We set a guard about the city, and our waiting was rewarded. At what I assume to be the end of the ritual, the stones of Cendriane began to glow with a faint luminescence. So, in conclusion, I believe it is safe to assume that Cendriane lives again, and that this is her heart, as this person matches the description of the mysterious wizard who came to Astrazalian at about the time that the staff was stolen."

His speech at an end, he stepped back and allowed the Lord of Lightning to speak. "I thank you for that resounding endorsement. And, yes, I reclaimed the staff from Astrazalian, but I believe that I gave you a fair recompense. I do believe that destroying an entire fomorian siege camp is more than just."

"Yes, and the city of Astrazalian thanks you for your service," Soveljinn replied with a bow.

The Lord of Lightning faced the assembly once more. "Now, are there any more protestations of how I cannot be the Heart of Cendriane?" he said with an amused smirk.

"Two questions, if I may," said Elias Alastai. "What reason did you have for becoming Cendriane's heart? How can we expect this to affect the balance of power in the Feywild?"

"In answer to your first question, I had only recently returned to the Feywild and I needed a home. In answer to your second question, I do not intend to attend any other Court of Stars after this. Cendriane is to become a place where any and all are welcome. Everyone is invited to live in Cendriane, as long as they keep the peace and set aside racial conflicts."

Tiandra quickly spoke up, "A laudable goal, and we wish you well. Now, I believe it is time to move on to other matters. I realize that another player has entered the Feywild's politics, but life must go on."


	13. Chapter 13

**A New Beginning**

After the court had broken into scattered groups around the hall, Tiandra motioned to the Lord of Lightning that he should follow her. She led him into a private room and shut the door. She turned to him and said, "I refuse to believe that the only reason you are here is to declare that you shall not come again. Be honest, and tell me why you have come."

"I see that you are not one to mince words," replied the Lord of Lightning. "I came to your court to get a sense of the balance of power right now in the Feywild. Other than that, I did not have any other reason for coming."

Tiandra looked at him skeptically. She shook her head, "I will let that answer stand . . . for now. Do not expect me to believe it." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Back in the main hall, the only topic being discussed was Cendriane. Everyone had an opinion as to how the city's awakening would affect the balance of power in the Feywild. As the Lord of Lightning walked back into the hall, all talking ceased. He gave a wry smile and said, "You don't know what to expect, that is understandable. Know this: I will not tolerate any further scavenging expeditions into my city. There will be dire consequences for any who do not heed my words." With that, he turned and walked to a chair in a corner of the hall and sat down.

At this announcement, angry murmurs were heard from different parts of the hall. Nobody approached the Lord of Lightning, and everyone made a point of not looking at him. After a while, the gathered delegates returned to other business.

As the Lord of Lightning sat by himself, he was approached by a delegation of gnomes composed of two males and two females. As they slowly came toward him, he quickly glanced up. The gnomes bowed and then one of the men stepped forward to speak.

"Greetings. My name is Ricorin Trickfoot. My companions' names are Carvyre Gladdenstone, Ravadiana Goldweaver, and Zanneiros Farwalker. We wish to hear more about your plans for Cendriane."

"As you wish. If anyone wishes to live in the city, they will be allowed to do so, only so long as they put aside any conflicts they might have had before living in Cendriane. Also, any who wish to live in the city must help with any repairs that they are ordered to help with. Other than that, I place no restrictions on whom or what can live in the city, so long as they keep the peace."

Ricorin glanced at his companions. They all nodded, giving their assent to whatever question he had silently asked. "Interesting. You see, my companions and I represent a community of gnomes that has recently lost its home to a fomorian raid. We came to the Court of Stars hoping that one of the other delegates would be so kind as to help us. Upon hearing your plans, however, I petition you to let us live in Cendriane." After he finished speaking he looked at the Lord of Lightning with hope.

The Lord of Lighting nodded and said, "As the Heart of Cendriane, it is my pleasure to welcome you as the first new inhabitants of my city. As inhabitants of my city, you must keep the peace; for as long as you do so, you and your families may live in Cendriane and I will defend you."

The gnome delegation fell to their knees in thanksgiving. "We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts!" cried Ravadiana. "Now we will have someplace safe to raise our children. Words cannot begin to describe how thankful we are."

The Lord of Lightning shifted uncomfortably and snapped, "Stand up, stand up; there is no need of such displays. Now go, and gather your families and belongings, for you have a new home."

The gnomes hurriedly rose and rushed from the hall, the hope of a new beginning visible on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Politics**

As the gnomes left the hall, a slender eladrin approached the Lord of Lightning. She was dressed all in silver and had a silver sword at her hip. "Excuse me, but I urgently need to talk with you about your plans for Cendriane."

"So the Maiden of the Moon has sought me out," said the Lord of Lightning with an amused smile. "I quite expected this, you know."

"You did?" asked the Maiden of the Moon with a start. "Very well then, let me ask you a question. Does your plan of tolerance for all who dwell in Cendriane extend to lycanthropes? Answer carefully Lord of Lightning. You would not want to have me as an enemy."

The Lord of Lightning's smile broadened. "What a delightfully predictable question." The Maiden of the Moon glared at him. "The answer to your question is yes, if they keep the peace. However, how many do you honestly expect to be peaceful? And if they are peaceful, do they not deserve a chance at peace?"

She continued to glare at him. "That was the most prevaricating answer that I have heard to a question in a long time. I shall warn you this once; do not interfere in my hunt or offer shelter to my prey. If you do (here her eyes hardened), I will view you as an enemy." She spun around a stalked off.

The Lord of Lightning watched her go with amusement, barely containing his laughter.

* * *

The night wore on, and the Lord of Lightning watched the gathering with a critical eye. 'The game of politics,' he thought with a sigh. 'How tiresome, yet deadly it is.' Shaking his head, he noticed that the Prince of Frost was approaching. "How kind of you to join me. I am delighted to see you," said the Lord of Lightning with mock amusement.

The Prince of Frost's eyes got narrower. "I did not come over here to mouth inane pleasantries, but rather to discuss serious business. I need to know what court you plan to align with. Choose wisely."

"An interesting question, one which probably someone from every court will have asked me by the end of the night. The answer is, I do not intend to align with any," he said with a smirk at the Prince of Frost's shock.

"But...but...that is just not done!" screeched the Prince of Frost. "Every eladrin and most of the fey are aligned with a court. You cannot not ally yourself!"

"I do not care a bit for useless customs," retorted the Lord of Lightning. "As I intend to make Cendriane a place for all, I have no desire to tie myself to a court! I do not care if it 'is just not done.' I refuse to hinder my plans in such a way."

The Prince of Frost smiled coldly. "I do not think that your course will make you many friends. The Winter Court will not support you."

"Fine, fine," said the Lord of Lightning with a wave of his hand. "Just remember that if any of the Winter Fey join me, they are under my protection and I will protect them against any threat." With that the Lord of Lightning turned and walked away from the Prince of Frost, leaving him with a stunned look on his face.

Tiandra and Lord Oran appeared at the Prince of Frost's side. "What could the Lord of Lightning possibly have said to shock you so much?" she queried. "I thought that nothing could do that to you."

The Prince of Frost slowly turned to them and said, "He refuses to align with a court."

Tiandra frowned and replied," Well I suppose it makes sense that he doesn't want to join your court, but..."

"No that's not what I said. He refuses to join _any_ court, not just mine!"

Tiandra stared at him in horror. "But that's impossible; it's not done! What possible reason could he have for this mad course of action?"

"He claimed that joining a court would hinder his plans for Cendriane and he didn't care that it was not done. He didn't even care when I told him that the Winter Court will not support him and said that if any join him, he will protect them. He doesn't even consider us a threat!"

Lord Oran broke in. "This Lord of Lightning is a bold creature. In the space of a few hours he has offended not only the Prince of Frost, but also the Maiden of the Moon." Tiandra and the Prince of Frost looked at him curiously. "I was talking with her earlier, and she was furious with him. Apparently he told her that lycanthropes will be welcome in Cendriane, if they keep the peace."

Tiandra's face grew white. "Is he trying to offend every court, or is he oblivious to the reaction he is obtaining?"

"Unfortunately, I believe he knows what he is doing," said the Prince of Frost with a sigh. "When I was talking with him he seemed to be amused at my reaction to his statement."

"I believe that we will need to keep a close eye on this Lord of Lightning's activities," said Tiandra pensively. "If not, who knows what havoc he might cause?'


End file.
